wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
King
Put all your faults to bed You can be king again ~ King, Lauren Aquilina ~ You’re alone, you’re on your own, so what? Have you gone blind? K I N G Every Time We Touch, I Get This Feeling It was fall. Across a moonlit, star-speckled navy sky danced orange, yellow, and red leaves along light wind trails. These currents were almost uncomfortably cold, but Sapphire didn’t care. She had a perfect, personal heater to cuddle up with. “I’m very glad you decided to stay over for the night,” she said, burrowing her snout beneath a resting golden wing. Maple tipped her head to the side, regarding their surroundings with barely concealed astonishment, before registering that Sapphire had spoke. She’d never seen the rainforest at night and how it shone with generously lit lanterns by NightWings. Or how the fireflies flickered and flared their bright little lights. Or how they both worked hand in hand to cast wondrous and marvelous shadows across tree trunks and stones and multi-coloured petals. “It’s my pleasure. I like spending time with you,” she said, finally, breaking the calming atmosphere of chirping crickets and rustling bushes. “My absolute favourite pastime.” Sapphire beamed, despite the fact it very well couldn’t be seen. Maple had been one of the worst moods for the entirety of the previous week, screaming at anyone who dared to entertain a conversation with her. The RainWing hybrid had hating it. Seeing Maple upset for any reason made her feel like she wasn’t doing her best as her best friend (or even maybe more, if she so decided to tread into that territory). That she wasn’t making it obvious enough that she could rely on her and that she’d always be there for her no matter. After Maple had gotten out of her funk and Sapphire’s worries had been voiced, she reassured the smaller hybrid that what she has always been doing to put a damper on her bad moods has always been good enough. That reassurance was greatly appreciated. The fact that Maple was okay had been even greater. “Is it really me you like or the stargazing?” Sapphire countered playfully. Maple chuckled and tapped her with the side of her tail. “Can’t it be both?” The urge she had been so desperately trying to quel increased tenfold at that sound. A bubbly, high-pitched laugh- a sharp contrast from Maple’s usual dark, deep tone. It was comforting to know that she wasn’t sad all the time. Go on, that soft voice in her head whispered. Stop being a silly two-faced coward and do it. Untucking her head from beneath Maple’s wing, she inhaled and exhaled numerous times, trying to calm frazzled nerves. And then, looking deep into those gray-blue eyes she’d learned to love, Sapphire asked with the utmost serenity, “Can I kiss you?” The brown-yellow hybrid blinked, her confusion written clearly across her face. “W-what?” she stuttered, her eyes continuing to open and close in rapid succession. “I mean, if you want to?” Sapphire tried not to jump in excitement. Instead, she calmly leaned up and softly touched noses with her. The kiss lasted for approximately five seconds, if her mind was serving her correctly, before she pulled away and head with her talons, thoroughly embarrassed. A long stretch of silence passed between them. Sapphire shook with agitation with every moment that ticked by. “That was nice,” Maple said, voice still basking in surprise as she curled her tail around Sapphire’s blue one. “Can I kiss you, too?” The little hybrid peaked between her claws, the question prompting a grin to come from her blushing face. “Of course.” And so she did, throwing the rest of the night into that of snuggles and cuddles and warm-hearted gestures. Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours? Glass half empty, glass half full Dirty Secrets That I Keep Accentor would have to be a fool to not see that his sister was acting… off Oh, she was still portraying herself as the know-it-all princess with the knowledge and secrets to everything. She still gossiped with sharp-tongued words and short, quick responses, never quite giving away her opinion on the matter. Her demands that he actually put some attempt in being princely and regal and proper continued to circle the room if he so much as slouched. But when she wasn’t trying to appeal the public, when she wasn’t around servants or common folk or nobles that watched her every move with judging, hawk-like eyes, she wasn’t the kind and sweet-natured sister he had enjoyed growing up with. Instead, she’d been replaced by a poor copy, one that was gloomy and sad and disappeared for several hours of the day without informing anyone beforehand. Her mood only seemed to worsen as the week went by. And so therefore, he was quick to figure out what was putting her down. Tomorrow is the one month anniversary of Finch’s death, Accentor thought, his personal calendar gifted to him from his school in talon. Our cousin. The one she murdered. No wonder she feels so awful. I’m such a bad brother. I should have tried harder to comfort her. How could I leave her to handle her grief and guilt alone? Stupid stupid stupid stupid-'' He ended that train of thought with a snort. ''Be quiet, featherbrain. This isn’t about you. This is about Summit. This is about making her feel better because if there’s anyone I know who deserves happiness, it’s her. Setting down the nearly crumpled scroll onto his desk, Accentor swept up from his cushion of a seat. He had to find her, although where, he wasn’t exactly sure. She definitely wasn’t in her room, Benitoite had already stopped by to tell him she was missing once again. He could really only guess of one place where she might be. And even then it was a slim chance. Maybe, he mused, entertaining the idea for a moment or so. I don’t really have much place else to start, do I? ♦️♦️♦️ Accentor had visited the SkyWing palace’s graveyard three more times than he would’ve liked. The first had been during the funeral of his aunt, Princess Snipe, two weeks after she’d been found dead in the kitchen. It was rushed- Queen Quail was far too saddened by the unexpected death of her own sister to really put thought or time into the burial. And then Prince Subritten, his cousin, and Princess Moonstone, another one of his aunts, were required to hold a ceremonial committal as well. It’d been much more planned out. And finally, Princess Finch. Accentor could recall days where Summit would watch their cousin’s silk-wrapped body as her spirit ascended into the skies and returned as a newly fledged SkyWing. It had been a long and tiring week. For both of them. Accentor stepped upon the lush grass that decorated the large courtyard. His scales crawled with the knowledge that below his feet lay the remnants of still bodies. They only itched further as he swept past tombstones and stumbled upon a certain name- a queen- that haunted his tribe for years. Scarlet, his mind growled, blood red eyes burning with the intensity of a thousand suns at the carved letters in stone. Unlike the other SkyWings’ headstones, nothing occupied the space below her name. He had never met her, of course, but he heard enough stories to know she was absolutely dreadful. A bloodthirsty tyrant should not have the honour of being buried among legends. Dismissing the idea of burning the grave to ashes, Accentor continued through the cemetery. He was now approaching the most recent resting places, where he spotted scales that he had known for his whole life. Scales that were so very similar to his own. “...Summit?” His mind fluttered at the confirmation that he’d been right. Sitting before Finch’s grave, her amber eyes trained to the ground, wings arranged behind her back in such an organized and trained way that he had never mastered, was his sister. Summit’s gaze flickered from him and back to the grassy floor, the only acknowledgement that she had heard him speak. Accentor slid to her side, his wings immediately enveloping her in a hug. “I’m sorry for not figuring it out sooner,” he murmured, curling in his claws so tightly that they drew blood from his palms. “I should have. I should have been there for you. I’m-” Summit flicked her tail for silence. “Be quiet,” she hissed. “It’s okay. It’s not like you knew. And you were there for me. Or was bringing cookies to my room for late night talks not proof enough?” “But you were so sad. I should have investigated more thoroughly so I could comfort you properly. Maybe if I-” “Accentor!” Summit interrupted once more. “You’re here now. That’s all that matters, isn’t it?” The younger SkyWing wilted further and ducked his head. “I just want you to be happy,” he said in a smaller, softer voice. “I understand that there are days when you won’t be, but if there’s anything I can do to make you feel better, I will. And I could’ve.” “And I want you to stop acting like a cranky nutcracker whenever you’re concerned for my well being,” she replied, poking him the side with her tail. “I guess we both won’t get what we want.” “I guess we won’t.” For a few moments, they sat there, wings wrapped around one another in a tight, loving embrace, as they watched the sky. Splashes of orange and reds and purples decorated the sky like an abstract painting, all mashed together to create a beautiful piece of art. Wispy figures of cloud dotted the canvas in the most random of areas, while the dark of dusk steadily crept up from the corners. “Accentor?” “Hm?” he hummed. “Thank you for being here. You do help. A lot.” He grinned. “What are little brothers for?” ♦️♦️♦️ ~''Princess Finch''~ A daughter A sister A friend May she fly among us once more Well either way you won’t be going thirsty Count your blessings not your flaws The Outcome Would Have Been Better text You’ve got it all You lost your mind in the sound Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Content (Icebutterfly116) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Genre (Romance)